A través de sus ojos
by Hotomi
Summary: Un diario con mas de 1000 años de antigüedad es encontrado por Yoh. El dueño? Su hermano Hao por supuesto
1. Default Chapter

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

-Shaman king ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen todo es de Hiroyuki Takei yo solo soy un pobre Fan que muere por tan maravillosa serie!!

-Mi ortografía no apesta simplemente que escribí el fic de modo que pareciera que fue escrito por un niño de 5 años. Su ortografía mejoraré conforme pase el tiempo. Les recomiendo leer de una forma lenta para poder entender el fic.

-Problemas o lo que sea mándeme un mail.

AHORA AL GRANO:

Capitulo 1: El engendro del demonio.

Yoh se sentó en la alfombra de la sala. Sostuvo el cuaderno entre sus manos y comenzó a examinarlo con mucho cuidado. La cubierta de este estaba dañada y el color

que alguna vez había llegado a tener, había desaparecido por completo. Comenzó a

hojearlo con mucho cuidado. Manta le había mencionado que las cosas tan antiguas eran muy frágiles. Y esto si que era antiguo. Tenía mas de 1000 años. Recordó como había llegado a sus manos.

#$FLASHBACK#$

Todo había ocurrido alrededor de las 10 de la mañana. Estaba sentando en una de las bancas dl parque descansando luego de entrenar como puerco…(Por Dios..) Manta salía de la biblioteca y por pura casualidad ambos se encontraron. Después de charlar un rato Manta mencionó algo extraño

"Sabes Yoh… hace tiempo que me encontré con algo que quisiera mostrarte"

"Mmh?" Yoh miraba confundido a su amigo, el cual sacaba lo que parecía un cuaderno de su minúscula mochila. Después se lo entregó.

"Qué es?" El shaman examinó con cuidado el cuaderno.

"Es un diario Yoh…tiene mas de 1000 años"

Yoh estaba aun mas confundido.

"Un diario?"

"Me lo dieron por equivocación en la biblioteca hace un mes…no se como llegó a parar en ese lugar. Pero creo que en verdad deberías leerlo."

Yoh examinó una vez mas el diario. Entonces fue cuando notó algo que había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos en la portada del diario. Era un nombre, tan viejo que factores como la humedad , el tiempo y otras cosas habían casi borrado. Pero aún así se entendía perfectamente lo que decía.

"Hao Asakura"

#$FIN DEL FLASHBACK#$

Pues ni hablar . Pensó Yoh, sonrió y comenzó a leer.

Septiembre 11

No se exactamnte lo que debo acer con esto madre me lo regalo porque hoy es mi cumpleaños tengo 5 años y anunque ami edad la mayoria de los niños de la aldea no saben escribir madre dijo que seria buena idea que ella me enseñara como hacerlo. Aun me falta mucho madre dice que lo hago bien pero yo se que escribo despacito despacito como cuando el señor Bekku que tiene un cabello chistoso como si mucha nieve se le hubiera pegado a la cabeza camina ademas no se como se escriben muchas de las palabras la verdad yo creo que madre no me enseño antes que los demas porque fuera una buena idea creo que mas bien fue porque el señor Tanaka le dijo mi madre que el ni loco abría de enseñarle a un engendro del demonio como escribir

no se que es un engendro del demonio

cuando madre me dio este librito dijo que se llamaba diario dijo que en el yo podria escribir todo lo que yo quisiera y contarle todo lo que me pasara como si yo le contara todos mis secretitos a un amigo

estoy feliz porque no tengo amigos

Septiembre 12

Hoy me vi la cara en el pequeño arroyo que pasa junto a la aldea y me dio mucha risa porque estaba toda roja como las manzanas que madre me da de comer a veces creo que estaba roja porque llore mucho el dia de hoy Lo que paso es que hoy nacieron los gatitos de la gatita Noh ( yo la llamo asi) entonces les llevaba leche cuando m encontre con suzuki y todos sus muchos amigos yo empeze a caminar lo mas rapido que podia pero entonces suzuki grito oye tonto me entere que fue tu cumpleaños dejame darte tu regalo yo sabia que no me iba a dar un regalo bien asi que corri y tire toda la leche que traia para la gatita Noh y todos se empezaron a burlar de mi

Lo mas feo fue cundo todos empezaron a gritar feliz cumpleaños y me arrojaron unas piedras que estaban en el piso todos son muy grandes y han practicado tantas veces con las piedras que todos dieron en el blanco por eso es que llore me dolia mucho mi cara y me asuste cuando vi que salia como agua roja de mi frente una vez vi como a un perrito le salia esa agua de la espalda y luego se caia y se quedaba quieto sin moverse luego llego madre y me curo la cara y después me abrazo. Madre es tan bonita

Septiembre 26

No habia escrito nada porque no pasaba nada por locual valiera la pena escribir pero madre dijo que no solo tenia que escribir lo que me pasara sino tambien lo que sentia o pensaba . Siento hambre y pienso que el guisdado de la señora tatsumi sabe horrible pero madre dice que hay que ser educado y aceptar cuando la gente te ofrece comida madre es muy lista aunque no me gusta cuando en las noches cuando ya todo esta muy oscuro llora y llora hasta quedarse dormida una vez le pregunte a la señora tatsumi porque madre lloraba y me dijo que era mi culpa porque yo le robe el honor que tenia como mujer al nacer yo no quiero hacer sentirse triste a madre asi que le lleve una florecita de el arbol de cerezo que esta afuera de la casa y le pedi perdon por haberle robado su honor de mujer y creo que todo salio bien porque madre me abrazo y me beso la frente.

Septiembre 29

El monje Yasu es el saserdote que se ocupa de cuidar nuestra aldea de los malos espiritus como los demonios es un hombre muy grande su cuerpo se parece mucho a una pera ademas no tiene ni un cabello sobre su cabeza casi siempre el esta acompañado de muchos hombres que quieren ser como el cuando crezcan . Madre dice que son sus disipulos y que entrenan para ser como el yo le dije a madre que no entendia porque querían parecer peras y que se les callera el cabello por alguna razon madre se rio mucho . Yo le tengo mucho miedo a ese señor aunque madre dice que le debemos mucho pero yo no se porque siento que ese señor no es bueno.

Noviembre 3

Perdon te debes de haber sentido muy solito sin que nadie viniera a verte se que soy tu amigo y debo venir pero esque tuve un poco de fiebre.

Hoy paso algo muy horrible con el señor Yasu yo iba caminando hacia la tienda de kimonos para ver cual le quedaria mejor a madre pero para llegar a ese lugar debes pasar justo por el centro de la aldea que es donde los hombre toman decisiones importantes me dio mucha curiosidad porque habia tanta gente ese dia asi que me acerque a ver y vi como el señor Yasu señalaba a un hombre muy muy viejo amarrado a un palo largo. El señor Yasu decia muchas cosas feas de ese señor el pobre señor se veia que tenia mucho miedo y lloraba como si fuera un pequeño bebe senti algo extraño en el pecho no se que fue pero era como si me apretaran muy fuerte hasta que me doliera. Al final el señor Yasu grito que los demonios deben regresar a las llamas donde pertenencen y acerco una antorcha a el monton de paja en la que estaba sentado el viejito. No se porque me quede a ver cuando cierro los ojos aun recuerdo sus gritos y tambien veo como la gente alrededor gritaban demonio demonio al fuego en el pecho siento como si alguien me apretara aun mas fuerte que antes y las manos se me mueven como las ramas de los arboles cuando hay viento. No recuerdo bien que paso al final pero llegue corriendo a la casa con madre y por alguna razon mi voz se escuchaba chistosa como si temblara y por eso madre no pudo entenderme y lo unico que hizo fue limpiarme las lagrimas.

Yoh cerró lentamente el diario. Anna lo llamaba. Por alguna razón sentía una pequeña muy pequeña presión en el pecho.

Ok este es el primer capítulo. Tal vez no le entiendan ( Oh Dios por favor que si) Pero dejen reviews se los agradecería mucho quisiera que me dieran opiniones y sugerencias.

MIL GRACIAS


	2. Un día mas, en la vida de

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES:

May sk: Tienes toda la razón EL SEÑR HAO ES LO MÁXIMO QUE HAY! Pero ya hablando en serio, gracias por tu consejo, trataré de aplicarlo…pero no se como!

KaNiZa: Gracias, gracias, gracias… TE QUIEROOO! (tu entiendes no?) Que gusto que te haya gustado, aquí tienes el segundo capítulo. Espero lo disfrutes!

Minamo: Je je je ¿Te hizo llorar? Entonces mi trabajo está hecho! Me encanta la angustia…je je je GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!

Capitulo 2 : Un día en la vida de….

Noviembre 7

No dejo de pensar en lo que pasó con el señor Yasu. Ahora me da mas miedo que antes pero por otro lado madre me sigue dando clases de escribir y de leer el dia de hoy leimos juntos una historia sobre una princesa de china luego madre me hablo de cuando ella fue a ese lugar suena en verdad divertido. Tal vez yo algun dia valla a ese lugar.

Noviembre 8

A mi me gusta mucho ir a jugar al arrollo es largo largo largo y muy claro se encuentra afuera de la aldea cuando me quedo en silencio por un gran rato se puede escuchar como si las ojas de los arboles platicaran. Hoy fui a jugar al arollo y fue cuando pude sentir un delisioso olor me gusto mucho y trate de encontrar de donde salia busque y busque hasta que finalmente lo encontre. A un lado del agua habia un lechon que lo estaban cocinando sobre una fogata. Me acuerdo muy bien que varias veses pregunte de quien era y nadie pero nadie me contesto asi que me acerke y agarre una pata del lechon y justo cuando mela iba meter a la boca una mano grande y muy fuerte me tomo por el cuello de mi ropa y me jalo tan fuerte que mis pies se separaron del piso como si yo estubiera bolando. La manota era de el señor feo que vive a un lado de la tienda de kimonos yo digo que se parese a un gran oso pero madre me a dicho que nunca se lo diga. El señor dijo que porque demonios un tonto ladron se atrevia a robarle su comida yo sabia que el se referia a mi como el ladron entonces le dije que no habia sido a proposito que lo que abia ocurrido abia sido un accidente pero no pude pedirle perdon porque me golpeo duro con la palma de la mano en el rostro y luego me tiro al piso. Me dolio mucho pero no quise llorar porque siempre que lloraba la gente me pegaba mas asi que mejor me quede callado y viendo sus ojos luego volvio a levantarme y dijo Ah pero yo te consoco eres el hijo de esa sorra me parecio extraño que creyera que yo era hijo de un animal pero mejor no le dije nada y segui mirando sus ojos luego dijo Yo lo sabia los niños como tu no tienen lugar en este mundo pero mejor te llevare con tu madre y ella sabra que acer . Ver a madre me ponia feliz lo feo del camino esque el señor me llevo arrastrando como si yo fuera un trapo o algo asi varias veces le dije que yo ya sabia caminar y que porfavor me soltara porque me dolian las piernas pero creo que no escuchaba bien asi que me llevo asi hasta llegar a la casa. Toco muy fuerte la puerta crei que la tiraria pero no fue asi madre abrio y cuando vio que el señor me traia jalando se asusto un poco. El señor se puso agritarle a mi madre le decia cosas como Educa bien a tus malditos hijos por dios no te basta con traer a este engendro al mundo sino que a parte tambien traes a un ladron luego le explico lo de el lechon yo queria decir que eso no era sierto pero no me atrevia por miedo después madre le prometio pagarle el lechon y nos metimos a la casa. Cuando yo le dije a madre que no era cierto ella se volteo y me pego en la cara como el señor solo que no tan fuerte luego de eso se volteo y se fue a su cuarto.

Madre no me cree supongo que por eso me siento triste.

Noviembre12

Creo que madre aun esta un poco enojada por lo de el lechon pero pues ya se le paso casi por completo porque oy por fin pudimos seguir con las clases de leer luego me llevo a comprar peses a la tienda del señor Izumo . Su tienda es un lugar grasioso guele de una forma que no me gusta y esta fria. Pero eso no fue lo importante de hoy, lo que pasa es que después de comprar todo lo que madre necesitaba se dio cuanta de que el señor Izumo le había regresado mal el cambio (nah..no creo que en japón digan : cambio y mucho menos hace 1000 años, pero usen su imaginación si?) asi que dimos la vuelta y volvimos a entrar a la tienda.

Mi madre le explico varias veses al señor Izumo cual era el problema pero yo no se si era tonto o si madre no sabia explicar bien pero el señor Izumo seguia repitiendo : NO NO NO. Luego su cara se puso muy muy roja y empeso a gritar y decia cosas muy feas como que madre estaba loca y que el jamas robaba y luego toda la gente del luger se volteo y una señora gorda dijo: "¿Qué no es esa muchacha la sorra?" De nuevo me confundi porque madre no era nada de eso , pero lo que paso después me hiso sentir muy triste porque madre se puso a llorar y llorar y luego salio corriendo de la tienda . Me olvidó. Madre me dejo ahí parado cuando madre se fue volteé a ver a las personas y me enoje mucho porque se atrevieron a hacer llorar a madre. Después de un rato yo tambien me fui a casa. Madre sigue llorando.

Noviembre 13

Madre no sale, solo llora y llora…

CONTINUARÁ…

LO se lo se… MUY corto pero es que así va a ser este fic XD lo siento….

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO enserio me subieron la autoestima hasta el full….ya ni ganas tenía de continuar este fic pero les prometo que trataré de hacerlo.

Próximo capítulo:

Mis amigos, los fantasmas.


	3. Mis amigos, los fantasmas

Hola! Gracias por esperar tanto.. pero bueno respondiendo a sus reviews:

May sk: ¿Si actualicé rápido el capítulo pasado verdad? Ji ji ji, Que gusto que te guste mi historia yo también siento como un no se que en el pecho al escribir.. Bueno con este capítulo no tanto. Gracias por decirme como hacerle con lo de los reviews ¡

Princesa Nausicaa: Pues gracias y aquí esta el capítulo espero te guste.

kashime asakura: Que bueno que lo consideres lo suficientemente bueno como para ponerlo en tus favoritos .ME HALAGAS!

Akira-Ren: Gracias pero no creo que sea para tanto estoy segura de que eres excelente escribiendo. XD ( JA JA como si yo fuera tan cordial)

KaNiZa: Hola de nuevo! Pues muchísimas gracias si supieras lo bien que se siente leer tus reviexs.. Pues respondiendo a tus preguntas: Se supone que el fic es al final de la serie después de la pelea de Hao . Eso de que Hao e Yoh hablaran pues no es mala idea eh j eje je. Como podrás ver seguí tu consejo sobre la reacción de Yoh. Espero sea de tu agrado.

Ahora al grano! (por q siempre digo eso?)

Capítulo 3

"Mis amigos, los fantasmas"

Noviembre 15

Creo que todo a buelto a la normalidad madre se ve, pues no triste pero no se puede decir que felis. Algo curioso es que últimamente cada vez que paso frente a ese lugar donde el monje Yasu quemó a ese pobre señor siento como cosquillas en mi espalda. Es lindo me gusta. No solo eso sino que por si no te has fjado mi puntuación a mejorado se que eso no es gran cosa pero e estado practicando mucho porque no me gusta que solo yo entiendo esto…

. 

Yoh sonrió levemente, ciertamente le resultaba un poco difícil leer el diario. Luego continuó con su lectura.

. 

Noviembre 16

No te quería decir esto porque a lo mejor a madre le daba pena pero he visto que le gusta ablar sola. Como si ablara con algien transparente asi que oy me asome a su cuarto par ver con quien ablaba y pues solo con una viejita quise saludar porque madre dise que ay que tratar bien a las visitas pero cuando entre al cuarto la viejita ya no estaba. Le dije a madre que a donde se abia ido la viejita y ella dijo que no habia nadie ahí. Pero bueno ya es tarde y tengo mucho sueño. Adiós.

Noviembre 17

Paso algo raro. Justo ayer cuando te dije adios y me fui a dormir la viejita de la mañana estaba en mi cuarto sonriendo le dije hola y ella me dijo ya era hora me cansaba de ser ignoraba o ingosada ,inorada.. bueno no me acuerdo de la palabra pero luego me sonrio y desapareció. Asi que oy en la mañana fui y le dije a madre de la señora y puso una cara grasiosa con los ojos grandes y luego dijo que no era sierto que nada de eso era sierto y que no dijera nada mas. Bueno madre dijo que no dijera nada pero pues madre solo por esta ves no tiene que saber ¿Verdad?

Noviembre 20

Me gusta hablar con la señora a veses se aparese de la nada y me cuenta muchas cosas dice que se llama Hatsumono y que era la madre del jefe de la aldea es divertida y amable claro que se enojo una ves que le dije que porque su cara era tan arrugada pero creo que ya se le pasó..

Noviembre 21

La señora Hatsumono es muy buena ya sabia pero oy supe mejor. Todo comenso cuando muy muy temprano paresia de noche salí de la casa me dio un poco de miedo pero corri a la casa del jefe de la aldea y espere asta que por fin salio entonses me acerqué y como soy pequeño nadie me noto asi que sus sirvientes me dejaron pasar. Pero luego me asuste porque el monje Yasu estaba a su lado y me acordé que madre abia dicho que ellos estaban juntos porque mandan la aldea o algo asi pero bueno luego me puse valiente y me aserqué al jefe y el se aserco lento a mi cuando se dio cuenta que yo le quería desir algo y le dije "Dice que ai no le gusta" Entonces dijo que y yo le dije que su made queria estar bajo el cereso no detrás de la casa. También le dije que ella decia que la pusiera ahí o si no no iba a poder descansar. Entonces el jefe puso cara de miedo y dijo chiquillo mi madre esta muerta. Eso me confundio un poco y luego le dije eso me dijo que dijera y también le dije que yo la veía diario. Y me fui pero luego me di vuelta y vi que el jefe le explicaba a Yasu y me fui a la casa. Hatsumono me sonrio cuando le dije que abia echo lo que me pidio y me dio golpecitos en la cabeza. Pero luego le dije que si estaba muerta porque su hijo lo abia

dicho y ella dijo si entonces me confundi porque madre me dijo que los muertos no hablan y ella lo unico que dijo fue pequeño te falta tanto… Espero que cuando cresca ya no me falte tanto.

. 

Yoh sonrió un poco ante la inocencia de Hao. Era obvio lo que Hatsumono era, definitivamente en aquél entonces le faltaba mucho.

. 

Noviembre 22

Me siento muy mal triste triste nunca me abia sentido asi ni siquiera puedo dejar de llorar fue horrible lo que pasa es que oy tocaron la puerta de la casa y madre fue a ver eran el monje Yasu y el jefe de la aldea. El jefe nunca hablo pero el monje no dejaba de decir a madre que si segia asi con esas locuras iba a tener que acerla pagar a ella junto conmigo madre le empeso a decir que no por favor y el monje dijo que era la ultima ves y golpeo a madre en el rostro. Me enojé tanto lo odio porque lastimó a madre quise gritarle y pegarle pero me dio mucho miedo asi que espere a que se fueran y luego me acerqué a madre que lloraba. Y le dije no llores mami no llores y trate de abrazarla pero ella se volteo y me dijo imbécil siempre es por ti siempre has sido tu y luego comenso a golpearme el rostro con la palma de su mano muchas veses. Me asusté mucho porque nunca abia visto a madre asi. Entonces empese a llorar y a gritar y le dije madre no me pegues me duele por favor madre. Entonces se enojo mas y dijo yo no soy tu madre nunca lo quise jamás lo desee fue un error

Y yo llore mas y mas y me agarro del cuello de mi ropa y me puso frente a su rostro y me dijo en la cara gritando y me agitaba. Por tu culpa lo perdí todo mi herencia mi honor mi dignidad de por si yo podia ver cosas que nadie mas puede ( pensé en Hatsumono pero luego se me olvido) y nunca fui bien aseptada y luego tenias que llegar tu para empeorar algo que ya era horrible. La vergüenza todo por ti. Entonces vi que me iba a pegar otra ves y puse mi braso enfrente de mi cara y dije perdón madre..perdón.. pero madre me quito el braso de la cara y se me quedo mirando sin pegarme entonces intenté sonreírle lo mejor que pude y luego ella me abraso muy fuerte y me lleno la cara de besos y me desia muchas veses perdon perdon y yo le dije que si. Eso paso ace como dos oras pero ¿porque madre dijo esas cosas tan feas? Yo le dije que si la perdonaba pero me acuerdo y me da mucha tristesa.

. 

Yoh se sintió triste, sintió pena por Hao. Luego pensó en su madre y en como se sentiría si ella le dijera todo eso, no sabía como reaccionaría pero si sabía que sería realmente horrible. Luego siguió leyendo.

. 

Noviembre 30

No abía tenido ganas de escribir es que me sentia triste pero bueno no tengo otra cosa que aser. No a pasado mucho ase dos dias vi que sacaban una caja de enfrente de la casa del jefe y la ponian junto un arbol de de cereso. Después de eso no volvi a ver a Hatsumono.

Diciembre 1

El anciano que murio en el fuego del señor Yasu se llama Toshi. Lo se porque el me lo dijo lo vi oy mismo el escalofrio que sentia resulta que era el . Me dio mucho miedo al prinsipio porque yo abia visto como se moria pero luego el me explico que aunque su cuerpo se ubiera muerto su alma aun estaba en este mundo. Dijo que el era un fantasma me explico que un fantasma es el alma de una persona que murio pero por alguna rason no puede descansar en pas. Me dijo que Hatsumono abia sido uno. Dijo que no todos podian verlos solo algunas personas. Luego dijo que el podia verlos cuando vivia y por eso se murio pero que eso me lo explicaria después . Era tan interesante escucharlo que me pase todo el dia sentado en el sentro de la aldea ablando con el . La gente me veia pero no me importa.

Diciembre 10

Lo siento mucho, no abia venido a escribir porque después de que Toshi me explicara todo lo de los fantasmas me emocione y fui a buscar a mas. Son tantos. Estan por todas partes y no todos son viejos como yo creia ay una niña que se llama Sota es linda aunque no habla mucho. Platico con todos y cada uno de ellos. Toshi dice que tienen problemas asi que yo los quiero ayudar como a un señor que no podia descansar poque nunca le dijo a su ija que no importaba que si la perdonaba asi que fui con la hija y me sorprendi un poco porque era un mujer ya muy grande pero igual le dije que su papa la perdonaba y se confundio un poco pero igual al final dijo gracias.

Diciembre 12

Se siente tan raro prestarle tu cuerpo a un fantasma es raro pero no feo solo que es muy muy cansado lo que pasa es que algunos fantasmas no permiten que yo aga sus cosas por orgullo dise Toshi asi que tengo que prestarles mi cuerpo. Es divertido. Ay otros fantasmas que estan tan enojados que llegan a lastimarme pero yo no me enojo se que estan tristes y solos. Es muy feo estar solo. Pero al final siempre todo se arregla.

Diciembre 15

Me e dado cuenta que desde que empese a ser amigo de todos los fantasmas la gente no se me acerca antes no lo asian ahora menos pero lo feo es que a los niños les gusta pegarme mas es feo ademas me disen cosas feas me disen que me regrese al infierno de donde sali… Eso me ase sentir muy mal..

. 

Yoh cerró lentamente el libro. Ya era muy tarde. Le resultaba familiar, él sabía como era solo ser aceptado por los espíritus. Lentamente se dirigió a su cuarto.

Continuará

Prox capítulo:

"Adios madre" ( creo que ya saben)

Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizarlo es que he tenido tanto que hacer ( maldita escuela) pero no se preocupen no dejaré morir esta historia solo les pido un poco de paciencia.

A la gente que esta leyendo mi otro fic..no se preocupen también lo actualizaré..

Bueno por favor dejen reviews!


	4. Adios madre

Hola. DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA:

Capítulo 4: Adiós madre…

Yoh se dejó caer sobre su futón, para cualquier chico de 15 años los fines de semana eran un día para haraganear, bostezar y olvidarse de todo. Pero para él no. El fin de semana significaba sólo una cosa : ENTRENAMIENTO. Estaba exhausto, sólo quería dormir. Giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la izquierda y vió el diario…pensó un rato y luego lo tomó.

Es decir, había mucho tiempo para dormir, además no estaba TAN cansado….

Marzo 16

Ha pasado mucho tiempo. E estado ocupado con muchas cosas por todas partes esque todo se junta y al final tengo tanto sueño que ni puedo escuchar las istorias que madre me cuenta por las noches. Leo mas escribo mas y los fantasmas paresen nunca dejar de aparecer.

Marzo 18

Madre me pego con la palma de su mano en la cara oy, lo que pasó es que yo no queria comer y me dijo que deberia acerlo y le dije que no porque sabia muy feo me dijo que no iba a creser y le dije que no me importa entonses me dio el golpe y dijo tenme respeto. Aunque si llore un poco en realidad me enoje mas que lo que me dolio.. no es justo que tenga que comer lo que no me gusta. Pero bueno, igual sigue sin importarme el no creser.

Marzo 21

Oy al pueblo muy temprano llego un señor gordo y grande al igual que el monje Yasu. En realidad se paresen mucho solo que este nuevo monje tiene un poco mas de cabello en la parte de atrás de la cabesa, madre me dijo que el era el monje Densen ermano mayor del monje Yasu madre puso cara de susto no le gusta que el monje Yasu llame a su ermano mayor. A mi tampoco me gustó mucho pero luego detrás del monje Densen salio una niñita muy bonita y su cabello era largo casi como el de madre, solo que su kimono era mas fino. La niñita se veía con miedo pero luego volteo a donde yo estaba y me sonrio. Yo tambien le sonrei y senti un calor en mis mejillas y luego madre me dijo que porque estaba tan rojo. No supe que decir pero igual me gustaría conocerla, solo que ahora que lo pienso… yo soy solo un niño demonio…

Marzo 25

Estoy tan felis, acompañé a madre a comprar pescado, a otra tienda ya no a la misma. Y entonses me encontré con la niñita ella me dijo que fuera con ella y le dije a madre que si podía ir y dijo si entonces platicamos un rato. Me dijo que se llamaba Chiyo y es la unica ija del moje Densen. Le dije que que feo ser ija de algien tan horrible y se enojó y se fue… Luego madre dijo que esas cosas no se disen. Pero que locas son las niñas.

Yoh sonrió. Luego dirigió su mirada a Anna que se encontraba gritándole a Conchi y a Ponchi, mientras una ruborizada Tamao pedía perdón por alguna fechoría que ambos habían cometido. Sip, definitivamente las niñas son locas.

Marzo 27

Creo que Chiyo ya me perdonó. Oy ocurrio algo raro iba caminando con ella cuando se quedo parada con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca también. Estaba viendo a Toshi que flotaba sobre donde lo mataron. Le pregunté que si ella también puede verlo y empeso a llorar, luego dijo que su padre creía que eso era malo que solo los demonios pueden verlo. Yo le dije que también podia verlo dijo que tenia miedo de que su padre supiera que ella era un demonio. No supe que hacer pero igual le dije que no se preocupara y creo que ya no se puso tan triste.

Abril 9

Chiyo sigue pensando que ver fantasmas es algo malo y dise que ella esta susia por poder verlos yo no le entiendo pero mejor no le digo nada porque a lo mejor y se vuelve a enojar.

Abril 10

Algo raro pasa. Le pregunte a Chiyo que cuanto tiempo iba a quedarse y dijo que no sabia pero otras cosas raras que pasan es que frente a nuestra casa por las tardes o en las noches se reunen disipulos del monje Densen, madre me rogó que por favor no le dijera a nadie que ella puede ver fantasmas tambien es bueno que lo admita pero cuando le dije que porque solo dijo porque ella dice.

Abril 16

Chiyo esta triste no se porque no me mira alos ojos y si llega a platicar solo dise que perdon pero que la obligaron. Le dije que no entendia y nada mas se fue corriendo.

Abril 18

Ola. Madre dijo que cuando sintiera en mi pecho algo mui fuerte y tuviera ganas de aser algo malo lo escriviera primero en ti y asi se me iba a quitar. Se porque Chiyo estaba triste,

oy en la mañana quise ir a dormir un poco bajo el arbol porque estaba muy cansado y me pesaban los ojos. Llegaron los niños de la aldea y comensaron a gritarme de cosas quise irme con madre porque no me caen bien pero son mas grandes y rapidos y me tiraron al piso lastimandome un poco. De nuevo empesaron a gritar solo que ya entendia lo que desian que era un niño demonio y me ordenaban que les enseñara mi verdadera forma. No entendia lo que desian solo se que tenia mucho miedo asi que me levantaron y uno de los niños me tomo por detrás agarrando mis brasos y doblandolos como si fueran de papel. Eso me dolio mucho asi que empese a gritar entonses un niño comenso a golpearme el estómago y otro la cara. Caí al piso y me patearon seguían gritando que era un niño demonio y que tenian testigos . Comp pude salí corriendo de ahí aunque me lansaron muchas piedras y me hicieron daño yo segí corriendo. Llege a la aldea y me encontre con Chiyo que lloraba. Trate de ablarle pero ella solo me dijo que no sabia que eso pasaria y que porfavor la perdonara le iba a decir que no le entendia nada pero los niños me perseguían asi que me fui a mi casa.

Fue cuando vi lo más espantoso y terrible que he visto jamás. Mi casita estaba quemandose la gente estaba alrededor con sonrisas en sus caras. Oi que madre gritaba entonces me di cuenta que estaba adentro de la casa. No pense en nada y corri asia la casa gritando madre madre pero entonces algien me detubo por atrás y no me dejaba correr. Era el monje Densen y sus ojos me dieron mas miedo que antes entonces el empeso a hablar un discurso sobre como su ermano el moje Yasu siendo muy listo lo llamo para arreglar algo que tenia que ver con un ser demonio. Desía que madre era un demonio. Madre seguia gritando asi que de nuevo trate de ir a ayudarla pero me detuvieron y me obligaron a pegar la cara a la tierra. Llore mas nunca abia tendido tanto miedo en toda mi vida el dolor en mi pecho era muy grande y la gente reia. Vi que Chiyo estab parada con la gente y se me ocurrio una idea le grite que por favor dijera que ella también los veia que si ella desia que no era verdad le iban a creer por ser la ija del monje pero ella me ignoro le segi gritando y le dije que porfavor les dijera que mi madre no era mala. Madre dejo de gritar y el techo de la casa se cayo asi que grite mas y mas fuerte asta que el monje me golpeo el rostro y me dijo que dejara de blasfemar en contra de su ija. Dijo que Chiyo era pura que el plan que abia tenido para estar seguro de que madre era un demonio era asiendo que Chiyo me isiera confesar la verdad. Me senti muy tonto Chiyo mintio por su culpa mi madre estaba muerta comense a temblar y me deje caer al piso. Empeso a llover y el fuego se apago pero ya era muy tarde. Me quede ai tirado y la gente se empeso a ir unos me escupieron pero no importa me dormi un rato.

Y aquí estoy no se que aser te lleve conmigo al arbol donde me pegaron y por eso no te moriste. No se que aser ……

Adios madre.

CONTINUARÁ-----

Hola, PERDÓN POR TARDARME TANTO! Lo que ocurre es que les juro que no se me ocurría nada para la historia. Comencé a escribir y la verdad estaba quedando una mierda, y antes de irme a dormir surgió la idea de Chiyo. Tuve que cambiarlo todo. Sé que ella no existe en realidad ( como verán me basé en el Mappa Douji) pero creí que le daría un toque mas dramático a la historia. Además así se podría justificar ( a parte de Matamune claro…) porque Hao piensa que la amistad apesta… Pero bueno. ¿Notaron que este capítulo me quedó un poco mas largo? Además no me gustó tanto porque Hao ya comienza a escribir mejor, y ustedes se preguntan: "Hey ¿Qué no tenía 5 años? Si lo sé, pero es que si lo escribía como los capítulos anteriores no se iba a entender muy bien… pero bueno imagínense que Hao es muy listo y aprende con rapidez si?

A parte no puse una reacción por parte de Yoh al final porque se arruinaba, aunque si pienso ponerla en el próximo capítulo.

En el manga se menciona como a parte de Anna la madre de Hao era la única mujer que lo había golpeado. Por eso puse la bofetada que le dió por no querer comer… tenía ganas de jugar con esa idea. XD

Tendrán que disculparme pero no puedo contestar sus reviews esta vez. LO SIENTO es que no tengo tiempo…

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
